


Winter day

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (Band), Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter, mistletoe kiss, oh and there's a mistletoe, what might that mean, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two men are working on some new songs but decide to take a break and go for a walk in the freshly fallen snow. One thing leads to another and they soon end up having a snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter day

It was a cold and snowy day in December. Adam and Theo were working on new material before they decided to take a break and get some fresh air. It was late afternoon when the two went for a walk in a park not too far from Theo’s apartment. The surrounding nature was beautifully covered with freshly fallen snow and it also started snowing slightly again as they entered the park, walking besides each other, breathing in deeply the familiar scent of winter.

However, as they were both still children inside, one thing led to another and now they were having a very enthusiastic snowball fight. Both men have already been hit by the cold, wet and merciless punch of a snowball several times but were having fun nonetheless, laughing, giggling and screaming like little boys.

At one point Adam tried to escape one of Theo’s attacks and ran away as fast as he could through the recently fallen powder snow. Shortly after, he suddenly stumbled over his own feet though and fell into the snow. Gladly he managed to turn while falling or he would’ve gotten the icy substance all over his face. Now that he was laying on his back though, he saw Theo coming closer fastly with a snowball in his hand, grinning dangerously.

“Theo, don’t! Please.”, the guitarist begged his friend, definitely not wanting to get hit in the face by the cold and hard subject in the others hand.

But the singer didn’t say anything in return nor did he throw the ball. Instead he walked closer to his friend, until he was standing right above said one and straddled him to the poor man’s total confusion.

The singer, who was now hovering over his friend, lowered his head slowly, coming closer and closer to Adam’s, his wicked grin still in place. At that the pianist gulped audibly, having no idea what was going on. Theo leaned his forehead against Adam’s. Hot breath gushing over the pianist’s face. Adam felt his heartbeat quicken at that.

He looked up and directly into two whisky brown eyes that were staring right back at him intensely.

“Theo, wha-”, before he could finish his sentence though, he felt something ice cold touching his stomach and let out a yelp in shock.

The singer quickly jumped up and stormed off laughing hysterically, before Adam could even fully realise what had just happened.

This bastard had successfully distracted him so he could put the snowball under the guitarist’s clothes, right onto his naked skin, without him noticing a thing until it was too late. The pianist quickly jumped up as well and shook his clothing to make sure to get rid of every last bit of cold snow that hadn’t melted on his skin yet. When that was done he growled to himself angrily.

He was confused at the singer’s behaviour but mostly embarrassed that his friend actually succeeded in distracting him like this. There was no sight of Theo around the park anymore so the pianist slowly started walking back into the direction they came from, still shivering from the cold snow.

The singer was probably already back home in his apartment again, to avoid the other taking revenge on him. Of course in his warm and cozy flat he was save from the cold and wet substance which currently caused Adam to shiver heavily.

+++

Unfortunately the pianist didn’t have a key to the other’s apartment with him so he had to ring the bell. It wasn’t too long until the door was opened by his friend.

Adam couldn’t help the small blush that was creeping up his face when he briefly looked into the other’s smiling face.

“Bastard”, he muttered as he pushed past him, avoiding eye contact.

Inside he quickly took off his warm coat and immediately started to shiver once more. He noticed that the pullover that he wore underneath was pretty wet from all the snow that his so called best friend had stuffed under it earlier.

“I’m sorry”, the singer said from behind him, holding back a laugh, after he had closed the door and walked over to Adam.

“I couldn’t help it. It was just too tempting.”, he smiled softly.

“Shut up”, the pianist gave back, still not looking at his mate though, fumbling with his pullover, wondering what to do now.

He should take it off and put on something dry but he didn’t bring any clothes to Theo’s place since he only came over so they could work on some songs.

Adam sighed.

“Can I borrow one of your sweaters or hoodies or something?”, he finally asked, deciding that it was surely no good to keep on freezing.

“Sure”, Theo answered nodding towards his bedroom, walking there with Adam following him.

The singer opened his cupboard and searched for something that he could give his friend. He finally found what he was looking for and handed Adam a warm black sweater, with a smile. The other took it and mumbled a quick “Thanks.”

The guitarist expected his friend to leave the room, so he could change his clothes but the singer didn’t move a bit.

“Don’t you want to put it on?”, Theo asked.

“Uhm, sure.”, the pianist answered before he turned around, so his back was facing Theo and took off his wet pullover, letting it fall to the floor.

He then grabbed the dry sweater which Theo gave him but stopped his movement as he heard some chuckling coming from his friend.

“Why so shy?”, the singer asked.

Adam was glad that his friend couldn’t see his face because he had the feeling that his cheeks turned slightly red again.

“I’m not.”, he mumbled.

“Why don’t you turn around then?”, the singer mocked.

“Why would I do that?”

“To give me something to look at.”, the singer replied with a smug grin.

At that the pianist was actually speechless and turned around, forgetting that he was still half naked, the black fabric in his hands. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of his body. He just felt extremely uncomfortable with the singer looking at him so intensely.

“What is wrong with you? You’re really weird today.” When he noticed the other’s eyes roaming his naked upper body he quickly turned his back towards Theo again.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”, he asked half confused and half annoyed at the singer’s behaviour.

Adam then proceeded to put on the sweater before he dared to face his friend again.

“What? Am I not allowed to look at you?”

“Not like that, no.”

At that Theo just smiled sweetly at his mate.

“What the fuck is wrong with you today? You’re acting so… weird.”

“What do you mean?”, the singer asked innocently.

“What I mean? Well, outside you almost kissed me and now you’re behaving strange again and act like you’re checking me out or something and I don’t-”, Adam was cut short when his friend interrupted him.

“You thought I was going to kiss you?”, the singer smirked and raised a brow at his mate.

That was enough to make the pianist blush again.

“Well I… You… Uhm…”, Adam was downright embarrassed.

Why was it that Theo made him feel like an idiot all the time today?

“Wait. Is that why you’re angry? Because I did not kiss you?”, the singer grinned at the other.

“Bet you’d have liked that.”, Theo added.

“Fuck you! No! I’d rather kiss a cow than you.”, the guitarist stated, his voice a bit higher than usual.

The singer couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Really Adam? A cow?”

The pianist had to admit that this probably wasn’t the best argument he could have came up with but now it was too late, he had already said it.

“That was pretty lame, don’t you think.”, his mate chuckled.

Adam couldn’t help the slight blush creeping up his cheeks again and just mumbled another “Fuck you.”, towards the singer.

He prepared to leave, stared at the floor, not looking at his friend once and walked out of the singer’s bedroom, towards the kitchen. There he took a glass and poured some water in it, taking a sip.

Shortly after, he heard his friend come in.

“You could just say it, you know.”, Theo said casually, coming up behind Adam and wrapping his arms around him from behind. 

“If you want to kiss me.”, the singer added in a low voice, his lips gracing the guitarist’s neck.

That made the other’s neck hair rise but he quickly shook it off and turned around to face the other.

“You‘re not as irresistible as you think you are, you know.”, Adam muttered.

“Oh, is that so?”, Theo chuckled.

“Yeah and you know what else? I heard your kissing skills are pretty average anyway, so no thank you, I’m fine.”

“Why would you- Who said that?”, the singer asked irritated.

“Internet”, Adam shrugged, pleased with himself that he could irritate the other.

Even if it wasn’t true what he had said. He had read rather the opposite, that Theo was a damn good kisser.

“Internet doesn’t always tell you the truth though. You probably should check out the source if you want to know something.”, Theo murmured, wiggling his brows, quickly back to being his flirty self.

“You wish.”, the pianist spat, pushed the other away and walked out of the kitchen.

+++

“Theo?”, Adam shouted for his friend.

“What is it?”, Theo replied once he got into the kitchen, seeing his friend standing at the stove.

“Where do you have-”, the guitarist started but stopped mid sentence confusedly as he saw his friend smiling as he came closer.

“Oh, how subtle.”, the singer mumbled grinning brightly.

Adam furrowed his brows at him.

“What?”

“I thought I said you could just tell me.”

“What are you talking about?”

Theo finally cleared the guitarist’s confusion as he pointed at something over their heads. Adam’s eyes followed his movement and the pianist held his breath, staring at his mate shocked.

“Why do you got a fucking mistletoe in your apartment?”

Theo chuckled.

“I got it from a fan earlier this week. I thought it would fit in here nicely.”

The singer moved closer to his friend, his hands reaching out, trying to encircle his mate.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”, Adam shrieked, swatting the other’s hands away.

“Well you, me, under a mistletoe… What do you think?”

“No no no. We’re sure as hell not gonna kiss. Forget it!”

“C‘mon it’s tradition.”

“Well too bad because I don’t give a fuck.”, Adam grumbled, wanting to leave but before he could do so he was stopped by Theo’s next words.

“Wanna know what I think? You just don’t want to kiss me because you’re afraid you’d actually like it.”, Theo smirked confidently.

“Oh you’re so sure of yourself, aren’t you?”, the guitarist mumbled, more a statement rather than a question.

“I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t.”, he added.

His mate just shrugged, smiling at him.

“Do it then. Kiss me. If you don’t like it well, your loss but if you do…”, he didn’t finish the sentence, instead wiggling his brows at the other.

“What then huh? We’re gonna end up in your bedroom?”, Adam huffed, not believing this.

Theo shrugged again and smiled.

“So you suddenly got gay during the holidays?”, the pianist joked.

“I prefer to call it bicurious, you know.”

Adam’s eyes widened. He had always thought Theo said it more as a joke or not to disappoint their male gay fans but as it turned out Theo was actually serious about it.

“Just because I didn’t have you yet?”, he smiled mischievously as he saw the other’s eyebrows shoot up at that comment.

“Well you’re my best mate but I don’t tell you everything I do when we’re not together.”, he added.

“Alright. Fine.”, the pianist grumbled. Wanting to prove his mate that he wasn’t that easy.

Adam stepped closer to Theo again. The singer smiled brightly and Adam felt his cheeks reddening.

“Stop smiling.”, he grumbled.

Theo did as told but couldn’t help grinning slightly.

Theo reached out his hands again to pull the other close but once more Adam swatted them away.

“No touching.”, he uttered, mostly to avoid the other feeling his thumping heartbeat.

“Oh come on.”, the singer complained.

“No! And now shut up.”, Adam uttered.

He looked at the other for a long moment, almost getting lost in those deep whisky brown eyes that were staring right back at him, making him gulp audibly.

He never looked at Theo as closely. At least not like this. Not with the other looking right back at him, only a few inches away.

Before he could chicken out and change his mind though, he quickly closed the last distance between them and pecked the other on the lips, making sure not to get too close. A quick but delicate smooch.

Almost immediately afterwards he pulled back again or otherwise he would probably not have been able to do so anymore.

“There, done.”, he muttered, avoiding looking at the other and fastly walked out of the kitchen.

A satisfied grin stole itself on Theo’s lips. He wouldn’t push his mate any further today but that he actually succeeded in making Adam kiss him on the lips was a good start.

Theo knew that his friend enjoyed it way more than he would ever admit. Of course he had felt the others rapid heartbeat even though he wasn’t allowed to get too close to him, presumably for that exact reason.

He had his suspicions about the other having a thing for him for a while now. Those glances, blushing a lot around him or getting all shy. And this little scene outside and the mistletoe kiss today just proved his point.

He would get the other to admit it to his face and if it was the last thing he’d do.


End file.
